slovknigfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Child (n)
CHILD Notes from Slovianski Website http://s8.zetaboards.com/Slovianski/index/ bandziol - 20 Apr 1, 2012 As for me the ending '-iňce' looks bizarre. ">For 'baby' I propose bebetko / detetko. ---- STEEVEN: Please search the Threads in this forum. I recall we discussed the best options for both "child" and "baby" - and concluded that "dete (deteta), deto" and "detinče" might be the best "official" choices for all Slavic speakers. Individual "flavourisations", of course, between specific speakers, would be different. 'CHILD = "DETE (DETETA) ---- DETO"' (CHILDREN = "DETI") ru = дитя, детище, чадо be = дзіця uk = дитина, дитя, отрок, чадо pl = dziecko, dziecię, dzieciak cs = dítě, děcko, dítko sk = decko sl = otrok hr = dijete, dječak, detence, detašce, mališan sr = дете mk = дете bg = дете, рожба, чедо dsb = góle, źiśe, źiśetko hsb = dźěćo csb = dzeckò sx = dete ns = čedo, diete, mladenec BABY = "DETINČE" ru = ребёнок, младенец, малыш be = немаўля uk = дитинча, немовля pl = dzieciątko, dzidziuś, dzieciuch, dziecina, niemowlę cs = děťátko, nemluvně, malé sk = dieťa, nemluvňa, bábätko sl = dete hr = dojenče, mladunče, beba sr = дојенче mk = детенце, бебе bg = бебе, детенце sx = bebi ns = čedice, mladenec, otroče /b ---- hr = "As for the child we use - detence, detašce, mališan" wannabeme - Aug 3 2010, 06:12 PM @ http://s8.zetaboards.com/Slovianski/single/?p=74512&t=494375 ' False Friends? Michal Boravička pointed out to me today that the current (10-07-26) Interslavic word for "CHILD"'' - '''"DETKO" - conflicts somewhat with the SLOVAK word for "grandfather/grandpa" - "DEDKO" This was a good opportunity to bring up also the question of whether INTERSLAVIC should differentiate between a "CHILD" = 1 - 17 years old (legally) and an "INFANT" - (say) under 2 years old? This discussion is attached to the word CHILD. The word "INFANT" is created at the same time in this SLOVKNIGA WORDS list. Here are both of them: --Steevenusx 23:46, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- CHILD: *'| INTERSLAVIC = '?? *'| russian = дитя, детище, чадо' *'| belarussian = дзіця' *'| ukrainian = дитина, дитя, отрок, чадо' *'| polish = dziecko, dziecię, dzieciak' *'| czech = dítě, děcko, dítko' *'| slovak = dieťa' *'| slovene = otrok' *'| croatian = dijete, dječak' *'| bosnian = ??' *'| serbian = дете' *'| macedonian = дете' *'| bulgarian = дете, рожба, чедо' *'| lowersorbian = ?? ' *'| uppersorbian = ??' *'| kashubian = ??' *'| slovio = dete' *'| slovianski = detko' INFANT: *'| INTERSLAVIC = '?? *'| russian = ребенок, младенец' *'| belarussian = немаўля' *'| ukrainian = дитинча, дитятко' *'| polish = noworodek' *'| czech = ??' *'| slovak = dojča' *'| slovene = dojenček' *'| croatian = odojče' *'| bosnian = ??' *'| serbian = одојче' *'| macedonian = детето' *'| bulgarian = пеленаче, малолетен, отроче, отрок' *'| lowersorbian = ??' *'| uppersorbian = ??' *'| kashubian = ??' *'| slovio = ??' *'| slovianski = ??' KOMENTARI Jan Van Steenbergen has suggested that with respect to the conflict between "DETKO" and SLOVAK word for "grandfather" "DEDKO" that: "I wouldn't too much about detko/dedko. The t/d distinction should take care of misunderstandings." JAN POST at SVI Forum ' Your thoughts? Comments? Will Slovak confuse "led" (ice) with "let" (flight)? --Moraczewski 09:05, July 27, 2010 (UTC) The only time I would become confused between "led" and "let" would be, perhaps, if I were on a jet flight and asked the question to the flight attendant: '"Is there any 'flight' on this 'ice'"? On the other hand, if I were speaking about members of a family, f.ex., and used both "grandpa" and "child" in my comments, whoever was listening to me might be confused. No? --Steevenusx 15:09, July 27, 2010 (UTC) _________________ This is more or less the same thing as with MOCZ vs. MOC. I'm not in favour of such a solution for the very same reason. The consistency of Slovianski is based on regular application of sound laws instead of randomly picking elements from the Slavic languages. I'm not saying that's the only possible way, but it shouldn't be mixed with the eclectic approach used f.ex. by Slovio. C in this kind of positions a typically West-Slavic thing, not supported anywhere else. The basic question, I guess, is the following: if the result of applying our sound laws happens to coincide with an existing word in one of the natlangs, can that be used as a reason to override these rules and make an exception? Personally, I don't think so. First of all, because everybody who reads a text in Slovianski should at least be aware of the fact that in spite of many similarities it is not his own language. Secondly, because making it easier for a few, you make it harder for all the others. And thirdly, because in this particular case it's pretty much a non-solution to a non-problem: det'ko is not the same thing as ded-. Going by that logic, we'd have to change lots of words only because they look similar to other words in other languages. Jan POST @ SVI Forum Why deto? what is the basis of it? Moraczewski 09:34, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Andrej: See Jan @ DETO & DETE and @ here Steevenusx 14:37, August 31, 2010 (UTC)